A (Forbidden) Love Story
by Furyfeather
Summary: Mistywater is the daughter of Harestar, leader of Windclan. There has been a recent fallout between the mountain cats and the clan cats. Now, no one is allowed to talk, meet, or be with mountain cats. But Mistywater defies this law. Her former mate pays the price.
1. Chapter 1

A (Forbidden) Love Story

Mistywater walked along the stone path that led to the clearing. She was on her way to meet Ice that grows on waterfall. He was a mountain cat. Ice was her friend, but she liked to think they were more than friends. She traveled into The Unknown Forest every quarter-moon to meet him. Mistywater was a warrior. She was also the daughter of Harestar, leader of Windclan. She used to have a mate from Windclan, and his name was Owlsky. When she met with Ice, she was breaking the warrior code. It was very dangerous, but it was well worth it.

She pushed her way through the tall grass around the clearing. Ice was already there, waiting for her in a sunny patch of moss. She laid down beside him, and they talked about recent news. Suddenly, a vicious snarling erupted from the tall grass surrounding the clearing. _Fox? But Windclan chased them all out._ A fox charged out of the grass and hurled itself at Mistywater. Mistywater watched her life flash before her eyes. Then, she heard a screech come from a nearby tree. She knew that voice. _Owlsky_? Mistywater thought through her hazy mind. Her former mate, Owlsky threw himself at the fox and fought it. He used the move they came up with together, the spindive. He drove off fox, and then collapsed onto the moss.

"Owlsky!" Mistywater screamed. She ran over to the fallen hero. He seemed dead, but Mistywater could hear is breathing. Suddenly, he lifted his head.

"Mistywater, follow your heart wherever it takes you. We are the compass and the heart is the arrow. I always knew your heart did not lie with me. I am sorry for spying on you. I was worried something bad was going to happen. I wish we could have been together longer, even if it was just a moment longer," Owlsky meowed. Ice watched in horror as the cat's head rolled back. Mistywater touched her delicate nose to his white and cream spotted black fur. He was cold.

"No! Owlsky, please I need you! I hate you Ice! Why didn't you help him fight the fox?" She said angrily.

"I am no warrior. You will never be able to be with me. I am nothing like you. I am sorry for your loss." Ice meowed sadly.

"You're sorry!? I think it's just a little to late for that! A cat died because of your incompetence to fight, and now, I'm having your kits! she yowled. Well, I hope they are Owlsky's, not that foxheart's. She ran away from Ice, and once she was far, far away from the clearing, she stopped. _I will never love again,_ she thought. She never saw Ices' silver striped ginger fur again.


	2. Chapter 2

Mistywater decided to go back to Camp. When she arrived, her father, Harestar, was jumping up onto the Rockpile.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own rabbit gather before the Rockpile to hear my words." Murmurs echoed throughout the clan. It sounded like there was to be an apprenticing ceremony. "Stripekit, Deerkit, please come forward." The mother of the kits, the spiky Heathertail, stood proudly as her kits walked forward to meet Harestar. Breezepelt, their father, looked on, and Mistywater could see pride in his eyes, too. This was their second litter. "Mistywater, you have not yet had an apprentice. You will mentor Deerpaw. The She-kit touched noses with her new mentor. "Owlsky, you will mentor Stripepaw." Stripepaw looked confused. Mistywater suddenly realized why. Owlsky was back in the clearing!

"Umm, Harestar?" Stripepaw squeaked. "Owlsky isn't here." Harestar looked around.

"You are correct, young Stripepaw. Where is Owlsky?"

"He's dead." Mistywater whispered.

"What did you say Mistywater? I couldn't here you." Her father asked.

"I said, HE'S FREAKING DEAD! AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

"Well, how did this come to pass?"

"Umm... a mountain cat killed him." Because, technically, it was true." Harestar was aghast.

"I must go talk to Tigerstar, Mistystar, and Bramblestar. The Mountain cats shall pay for this. We shall wage war on them!"

And that is how there was a fictional war between the mountain cats and the clan cats. I might write a story about it so stay tuned. This is the **_END_** of A (forbidden) Love Story.

Thank you for reading, and this is

 ** _Amberpoppy32005, signing out._**


End file.
